Una Hermione distinta
by Lord Gerri
Summary: ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Los cuatro van a ver a Dumbledore. Hermione y Ron ven las cosas más claras y Malfoy y Harry se quedan sin nada. ¡TODO RESUELTO AHORA!
1. Hermione ha cambiado

Una Hermione distinta  
  
Un nuevo día amaneció en Hogwarts, de echo, el primero del curso. Como pasaba siempre, el ruido de los compañeros al levantarse (hablaban con un tono de voz temerario) despertó a Harry y a Ron. Los pelos de Harry estaban, como siempre que se levantaba, más revueltos que nunca. Los ojos de Ron se encontraban entreabiertos y muy confusos, mientras se ponía la camisa por pantalones y los pantalones por camisa. Una vez se hubieron vestido de una manera más o menos decente, con su túnica rutinaria, bajaron de sus dormitorios. Pronto bajó también Hermione con cara radiante de felicidad. En cuanto Harry la vio, aviso a Ron, ya que no era normal que, precisamente Hermione, con tan mal despertar, estuviera tan contenta.  
  
Buenos días Hermione, -la saludó Harry- ¿qué te hace tan contenta por la mañana?  
  
Hola Harry. –le dio un beso en la mejilla- Hola Ron –le dio también un beso- No sé porque, pero hoy estoy muy contenta. De pronto apareció Ginny, que salía del dormitorio ajustándose el coletero. Con sus ojos que pedían cinco minutos más de cama, vislumbró al famoso trío, y fue a por ellos con un andar muy peculiar, cerrando los ojos a cada paso que daba. Eso hizo reír a los tres amigos.  
  
Buenos días chicos...- dijo con voz soñolienta- Buah, que sueño tengo... Hermione, ¿vamos al Gran comedor?  
  
¡Por supuesto!- y con esto, tocó el culo de Harry y Ron y les dijo- ¡Hasta luego chicos!  
  
Ginny empezó a andar tras cinco pasos de Hermione, ya que estaba tan atónita como lo estaban Harry y Ron, realmente confusos. Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos y Ron se llevó el dedo índice a la sien y lo hizo girar, en señal de decir: "está loca". Harry negó, e hizo de su mano un puño y levantó el dedo pulgar y el meñique y levantó la mano, en señal de decir: "Ha bebido". Ambos rieron y bajaron al Gran comedor sin darle mucha importancia. Cuando bajaron al Gran comedor no vieron sentada a Hermione, y Ginny se tapaba la mano con la cara. Al ver a Ginny, fueron corriendo a verla. Tras preguntarle cual era el problema, ella señaló la mesa de Slytherin. Ron tubo que coger un plato y darse aire con él, porque de lo contrario se hubiera desmayado. Allí estaba Hermione, conversando con nadie menos que Draco Malfoy. Harry le sugirió a Ron que se sentaran para seguir más disimulados la situación. La cara de Hermione era muy risueña, y Draco no era menos, parecía muy metido en la conversa. Cuando acabaron, se dieron un beso en cada mejilla y Hermione fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando iba a comerse un bollo, descubrió las caras asustadas de sus tres amigos allí sentados.  
  
¿Sucede algo?- preguntó- ¿Ginny, Harry, Ron?  
  
Hermione, - dijo Harry- ¿desde cuándo te hablas con Malfoy? ¿No era nuestro peor e indiscutible archirival?  
  
Bueno,- exclamó Hermione, mientras se sonrojaba- siempre hay tiempo para arreglar las cosas, no? Siempre se pueden hacer nuevas amistades.  
  
Claro que sí,- afirmó Ron, muy pálido- pero no con Malfoy, ¡no con un Slytherin! Por amor de Dios, Hermione, que es Draco Malfoy...  
  
No sé que tenéis en contra de él. Bueno – añadió Hermione cuando Harry y Ron iban a abrir la boca- ya sé que nos ha llevado algún que otro disgusto ¿no?, pero todo se puede solucionar hablando.  
  
Ginny, Harry y Ron desistieron, y empezaron a comer. Hermione lucía una sonrisa muy satisfecha, y soltó alguna risa sonora. Minutos antes de que acabaran de comer, Malfoy pasó por detrás de Hermione y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza, que ella respondió con una afable sonrisa. Harry y Ron se miraron, más desesperados que sorprendidos. Querían hacerles varias preguntas a Hermione, pues desde que habían vuelto de vacaciones (para Harry muy discutibles) estaba realmente rara, su comportamiento era más... liberal, tal vez. No estaba acostumbrados a una Hermione así. Mientras salían del Gran comedor, Hermione se sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo. Tras desdoblarlo, descubrieron todos que era el horario escolar. Tocaba transformaciones, que iban a compartir con Huphlepuff. Hermione se sentó entre Harry y Ron, así lo había querido ella, cosa que les asustó un poco. Hermione les iba mirando e iba apuntado cosas en una libreta, a la vez que tomaba apuntes de las palabras de McGonagall. Cuando uno de los dos chicos intentaba leer lo que Hermione apuntaba de ellos, la guardaba. Cuando finalizó la clase e iban a las mazmorras de Snape para la clase de Pociones, Harry cogió a Hermione por la muñeca. Ésta le miró.  
  
¿Pasa algo, cariño?- le dijo Hermione, con lo que él se quedó un poco asustado.  
  
Hermione, ¿qué te pasa desde que has llegado a Hogwarts? Estás muy rara, tienes un comportamiento extraño. No sé, te tomas como muchas confianzas...  
  
Bueno Harry, ha sido un verano largo. Claro que si os molesta puede volver a...  
  
No, Hermione, no es que nos moleste, es que nos parece raro, y además tu amistad con Malfoy también nos has impresionado un tanto. Queríamos saber, ¿qué ha pasado este verano, mi amor ¡digo Hermione!?  
  
Cuando Hermione iba a hablar, Snape salió de las mazmorras gritándoles y tuvieron que entrar. Aquello les restó veinte puntos a la casa. Por desgracia para Harry y Ron, la clase sería compartida con la casa Slytherin, con los cuales no tenían mucha amistad. Por lo contrario, Hermione no tardó mucho a ir a hablar con Malfoy. La verdad es que mantenían una conversa casi tan animada como en el comedor, hasta que Snape pidió "encarecidamente" silencio inmediato. Esta vez Hermione sacó la libreta en la que parecía apuntar cosas sobre Harry y Ron, pero sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy. Los dos chicos supusieron que estaba escribiendo cosas sobre su querido nuevo amigo. Como de costumbre la poción de Ron salió con fatídico resultado, pues cuando la poción de Hermione había conseguido platear su color, la poción de Ron había logrado un color verde un tanto desagradable. Snape le echo una buena bronca y le vació el caldero con un hechizo. La poción de Malfoy y la de Hermione eran perfectas, idénticas. Snape se paró delante del caldero de Malfoy con gran satisfacción, su sonrisa era realmente estremecedora. Finalmente terminó la clase, que parecía inacabable y que se hubiera vuelto, con diez minutos más, inhumanamente inaguantable. Cuando los tres amigos se disponían a salir de la mazmorra, Malfoy fue a hablar con Hermione. Harry y Ron escucharon con atención. ¡Hola Hermione!- la saludó Malfoy.  
  
Hola Draco, ¿cómo va todo? – le dio entonces dos besos- ¿Qué querías?  
  
Verás, la semana que viene es la primera salida a Hogsmade, me preguntaba si...  
  
¡Ahí va, es verdad!- exclamó Ron, con un falso tono de sorpresa, ya que intentaba que Malfoy no acabara su propuesta- Esta vez se ha avanzado mucho, ¿verdad? ¡Ja ja ja ja!  
  
Los tres le miraron un poco desconcertados. Ron se sonrojó un poco y le lanzó a Harry una discreta mirada de ayuda. Harry no sabía tampoco que hacer. Lo que sí sabían era que Malfoy quería pedirle a Hermione que pasara la salida a Hogsmade con él, y que pasara eso iría contra los principios de ambos. Fue Harry quien intentó entonces echar a perder los planes del Slytherin.  
  
Hermione, nos han informado de un sitio nuevo muy bueno en Hogsmade, Ron y yo te lo queremos enseñar ese sitio, ya verás como te va a gustar.  
  
¿En serio? – inquirió Hermione- Entonces no perderemos tiempo e iremos a verlo.- Ron y Harry sonrieron al haber conseguido su propósito.- ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Draco? ¿Cómo? ¿Una salida a Hogsmade donde Harry y Ron se juntaran con el mismo Draco Malfoy? Eso les parecía demasiado a los dos. Se miraban con caras de preocupación e insatisfacción, pensando lo peor. No se imaginaban para nada una salida así con su más indeseado enemigo. Para alegría de Hermione, Draco aceptó encantado, y tras darlo dos besos a Hermione, marchó rápidamente. Hermione se dio cuenta en breve de las miradas que se clavaban en ella provinentes de Harry y Ron. Se sonrojó débilmente y dijo:  
  
¿Hay algún problema, chicos?  
  
Sí, hay un gran problema.- afirmó Ron- ¡Cómo se te ocurre invitar a Malfoy a estar con nosotros en la salida a Hogsmade! ¿Estás bien de la cabeza?  
  
Ay, Ron, no le conoces bien,- decía mientras le acariciaba una mejilla- en verdad es buen chico, ya verás, sólo que es muy tímido, pero si te le acercas y le das tu amistad, enseguida cede. Sois muy poco comprensivos.  
  
¿Poco comprensivos?- dijo Harry, irónicamente- Tienes razón Hermione, qué cosas tenemos. Total, no nos ha traído mucho de cabeza, sólo se ha reído de Ron y su familia, se ha burlado de ti diciéndote... ¿cómo era eso? Ah, sí, sangre sucia; ¡y se ha cagado en mis padres muertos más de una vez! –dijo mucho más alto y rabioso.  
  
Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida ante es reacción. Miró a Ron en busca de apoyo, pero éste la miraba sin ninguna sorpresa sobre lo que Harry había dicho, aunque podía notar en su cara un poco de miedo. Hermione buscaba alguien en quien apoyarse, pero nadie de confianza pasaba por allí en esos momentos. Hermione resopló y dijo:  
  
Está bien, tal vez... está bien – corrigió, al recibir la mirada fulminante de Harry- ha sido durante estos años la peor compañía que podamos desear, pero es que él no es así. Pensad en lo difícil que es crecer entre padres mortífagos. Y aún más yendo a la casa Slytherin, donde cohabitan las peores influencias. Por favor, Harry, cariño, entiéndelo.  
  
Hermione, Hermione...- Ron la detuvo de repente- Dinos de una vez porque demonios nos tratas de "cariño", de "amor"... Ya sabes que no nos molesta, es más –añadió sonrojándose- a mi me gusta que haya este buen rollo entre nosotros, pero queremos saber, si lo crees adecuado, la causa.  
  
Hermione le miró a los ojos. Nunca le había mirado así a los ojos; esa sonrisa, esos ojos castaños tan afables, esos mofletes tan perfectamente redondos y rosados. Ron la habría mirado mucho tiempo más, se habría quedado un buen rato mirando esa cara tan... tan perfecta para él. Su corazón latió muy rápido. Hermione se acercó a él lentamente para besarle la mejilla, entonces Ron la abrazó por el vientre y le dio un beso en la frente. No es que esté prohibido que el amor se manifieste en los pasillos – dijo una voz conocida detrás de Ron- pero la intimidad es más agradable. ¿Señorita Granger, Señorito Weasley?  
  
Sí, profesora Mc Gonagall.- respondió Ron, sonrojado.  
  
El resto del día avanzó con tranquilidad. Hermione seguía con su nuevo trato hacia sus amigos, aunque no habían descubierto aún que era lo que la hacía comportarse tan peculiarmente. Durante la noche, se quedaron los tres haciendo los deberes que diversos profesores les habían mandado. Era increíble que, Hermione, les ayudara a hacer los deberes, que les indicara las respuestas correctas; no era comprensible. Harry pudo intuir que Ron estaba deseando impaciente que Hermione le abrazara de nuevo o le diera algún beso. Pero cuando les dijo buenas noches no recibieron más que dos besos, y Ron se ganó un pellizquito en el trasero por haberse levantado, por la cual cosa empezó a dar saltos cuando la chica subió a los dormitorios.  
  
Ron, amigo, sabes que no te preguntaría esto si no fuese necesario, pero... ¿te gusta Hermione? Ron se le quedó mirando. Empezó a ponerse pensativo, y le dijo:  
  
Pues no me lo había planteado. Bueno es muy guapa y ser ha hecho imprescindible en mi vida... No sé, ¿qué tal ser amigos con derecho a roce? No me digas que no te molaría tener un rollo con Hermione. ¡Por favor!  
  
Bueno, sí, es guapa – miró la cara de Ron, que lo miraba con cara de sorpresa- de acuerdo, es muy guapa, y es muy simpática... Pero es mi amiga y tal y yo... no quisiera estropear la amistad.  
  
Ron resopló y rápidamente se subió a la habitación a dormir, pues sus deberes ya estaban acabados y tenía cosas en las que pensar en soledad, como por ejemplo la salida a Hogsmade y como quitarse a Malfoy de encima. Pero era más importante para él descubrir que era lo que sentía, en realidad, hacia Hermione. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco incómodo, pero a la vez muy cálido. Finalmente, la salida a Hogsmade llegó.  
  
¡Ahí va mi primer fanfic! La verdad es que no estaba muy convencido sobre si publicarlo pero la ilusión de los que los escriben me ha entusiasmado, así que... ¡al ataque! Se hará lo que se pueda. Aunque como de momento no hay relación entre ninguno de los personajes (eso empezará en el próximo capítulo) no sé como catalogarlo. Ah, y perdonad sobre todo el que no sepa escribir el nombre de la casa Huphelpuff es que no sé a ciencia cierta como se escribe... Bueno por favor dejadme REVIEWS o enviadme un mail (cervantesjunior hotmail.com). Adiós! Espero recibir críticas! 


	2. Hermione confundida

Una Hermione distinta  
  
Capítulo 2- Hermione confundida  
  
Habían quedado en la entrada principal a esa hora. Ya estaban partiendo todos hacia Hogsmade. Harry iba vestido con pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro, con una camiseta blanca, su pelo iba tan desmelenado como siempre. Ron iba con el pelo ligeramente engominado, iba con un pantalón de pana de color marrón y una camisa azul. Hermione llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color rosa y una minifalda lisa y negra. Estaban esperando a Malfoy, parecía que nunca iba a llegar.  
  
Buenos días.- casi gritó Malfoy cuando su vista les alcanzó- Hola Hermione, - le dio dos besos- ¿Vamos?  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblo de Hogsmade. Durante el camino, Hermione y Malfoy iban delante de Harry y Ron, charlando muy animadamente. En varias ocasiones Ron le susurraba blasfemias a Harry. Entonces éste último recordó la pregunta que le había hecho a Ron hacía no tanto; tenía realmente la impresión de que se moría por los huesos de Hermione y, ahora que Malfoy había decidido atacar, estaba bastante molesto. Cuando al fin llegaron a Hogsmade, Hermione se giró y les preguntó a Harry y a Ron:  
  
Oíd, ¿qué es aquel lugar que me dijisteis que era nuevo y que me queríais enseñar?  
  
Harry y Ron se quedaron en blanco. No se acordaban que, una semana antes, le habían mentido a Hermione para impedir que Malfoy y Hermione fueran juntos a Hogsmade, y ahora debían afrontar las consecuencias.  
  
Bueno, eh... –empezó Harry, intentando ganar tiempo. Al final descubrió un nuevo sitio- Mira, mira, detrás de ti, ¿lo ves? Es ese edificio, es... Una playa simulada...  
  
Miraron todos detrás de Hermione y Malfoy. Había un edificio nuevo, bastante gran, que a primera vista parecía un polideportivo. Prestando un poco de atención, se podían leer las indicaciones (con letras grandes), donde se aclaraba que dentro del edificio había una especie de playa, una playa simulada con algún tipo de magia. A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos. Se acercaron más al edificio para consultar los precios, pagaron (estada en el edificio y trajes d baño), entraron, se separaron por vestuarios (hombres mujeres) y se encontraron en la "playa". Parecía una playa de verdad. Detrás de la puerta de acceso, había metros y metros de arena y lo que parecían kilómetros de agua. Los tres chicos quedaron fascinados cuando vieron aparecer a Hermione. Lucía un bikini muy provocador de color naranja con motitas rojas. Extendieron las toallas en la arena y se pusieron crema antes de entrar en el agua (ya que el sol, real o irreal, era muy radiante).  
  
Draco, - dijo Hermione, desabrochándose la parte de arriba del bikini y estirándose en la toalla- ¿me puedes poner crema en la espalda? Como entenderás no puedo.  
  
Por supuesto.- exclamó Malfoy, loco de deseo por escampar la crema por la espalda de la chica- Chicos, podéis ir al agua, vamos en un instante-  
  
Aunque en un primer momento les daba mucha rabia dejarles solos y por lo tanto dejar a Hermione en manos del mismo Draco Malfoy, acabaron por resignarse e ir a bañarse. El agua era tremendamente fría, todo lo contrario de cómo estaba Malfoy, y como se empezaba a encontrar Hermione. Harry empujó a Ron al agua, y dio un pequeño grito, ya que ésta estaba helada. Malfoy empezó ponerle crema a Hermione. La primera vez que colocó sus manos en la espalda, Hermione soltó un pequeño gemido, a saber por la frescor de la crema, a saber porque era Malfoy quien se la ponía. La chica le iba indicando por donde quería más y menos crema, hasta que ya se la había puesto por todos lados. Entonces, Malfoy decidió pasar a la acción. Cuando Hermione se fue a levantar, se puso encima suyo y la cogió por las muñecas. Acercó mucho sus labios a sus oídos.  
  
Draco... – susurró Hermione- ¿qué haces?  
  
Hermione, estos días he cambiado mucho mi opinión sobre ti, ¿sabes? Y ahora es muy positiva. – tras esas palabras, empezó a besarle lentamente el cuello. En consecuencia Hermione cerró los ojos sin pega aparente.  
  
Draco para. – le imperó Hermione- Esto aún no puede ser.  
  
Malfoy se apartó de su cuello, le soltó las muñecas y se apartó de encima  
suyo rápidamente. Se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa. Parecía que  
Hermione buscaba alguna explicación para explicarle aquel cambio de  
actitud, aquel cambio de opinión, pero li único que supo hacer fue  
acariciarle la mejilla.  
  
Hermione, a mi me gustas mucho. Estos días me has hipnotizado, no sé como ha sido... Desde que has cambiado que me gustas. Me he fijado mucho en tu cuerpo y ahora ya no me he podido resistir... eres tan bella tan fantástica...  
  
Sht. – le hizo callar Hermione.  
  
Tras la orden de callar que recibió de Hermione, esta le besó. Fue un  
beso, en pocas palabras, magnífico. Fue bastante largo, los pelos de  
Hermione se enrollaron en los dedos de Malfoy, y también sucedió  
viceversa. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de forma anormal, o eso le  
pareció a Malfoy. Cuando acabaron con ese beso, Hermione se estiró en la  
toalla y Malfoy siguió besándole la mejilla, los labios, luego el  
cuello...  
  
Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no?- exclamó el pelirrojo, que había dejado atrás a Harry- Hemos venido aquí para estar juntos y pasarlo bien juntos, no de dos en dos. Y, Hermione... no estés en top-less...  
  
Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una parte  
del bikini, se había olvidado de ponérselo cando Malfoy le puso la crema.  
El resto de la visita a Hogsmade no fue muy interesante. Salieron de la  
playa y fueron a Honeyducks, donde se encontraron a Ginny y a sus amigas.  
Tras dar vueltas y más vueltas (y habiendo separado varias veces a  
Hermione y a Malfoy) volvieron al colegio. En la entrada, Hermione y  
Malfoy se despidieron, con un largo beso, que Harry y Ron aborrecieron y  
al cual respondieron con gestos entre ellos dos.  
Los tres amigos fueron, sin demasiada conversa, hacia la sala común.  
Harry pudo apreciar, en la cara de Ron, ciertas muecas de disgusto y  
desagrado. En vista de cómo estaba el patio, cuando Ron fue a grandes  
pasos hacia si dormitorio, Harry cogió a Hermione de un brazo. Primero  
Hermione dibujaba una sonrisa, pero cuando vio que Harry no iba en broma,  
se puso seria.  
  
¿Qué sucede, Harry? – inquirió, acariciándole una mejilla.  
  
Esto... –dijo, un poco distraído por la suave mano de Hermione rodando por su cara- Verás, querría saber que es lo que hay realmente entre tú y Malfoy.  
  
¿Entre yo y Draco? Pues... – sus ojos se escapaban hacia el techo, inmersos en sus pensamientos- Me gusta Draco. – eso a Harry le sentó muy mal- Pero no sé a ciencia cierta que es lo que hay entre nosotros. Mañana hablaré con él.  
  
Ron...  
  
Ron, -empezó Hermione- ya lo sé. Bueno, le he visto algo mal desde que estábamos en la playa o lo que fuese aquello. Ron también me gusta mucho, - mostró una bonita sonrisa- tiene su gracia. Pero es que Ron es tan, tan susceptible, se lo toma todo tan a pecho... no sé si nunca habrá algo entre nosotros.  
  
Harry se la quedó mirando unos instantes. Hermione podía leer en sus ojos  
una gran decepción: Con Malfoy sí, pero con Ron no. Con aquel que les  
había pasado la mano por la cara mil veces, que se había reído de ellos,  
que les hacía la vida imposible sí, pero con su gran e inseparable amigo  
no. Asimismo, Harry pudo leer en los ojos de Hermione una respuesta: Con  
el chico sensible y que se está mostrando como es sí, pero con el chico  
con el que siempre peleaba no.  
Al final, los dos acabaron riendo y abrazándose. Pero algo fue mal. Lo  
que sólo tenía que ser un abrazo, se convirtió en un beso. Se miraron  
dulcemente y, al colocar sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, se besaron.  
No sabían porque, pero tuvo que pasar. Cuando al fin separaron sus labios  
(y se separaron el uno del otro) se miraron inquisitivamente de manera  
mutua. Ambos estaban un poco extrañados. Hermione le cogió una mano a  
Harry y le preguntó:  
  
¿Por qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
No lo sé, Hermione... Han sido los instintos, son cosas que pasan, son calentones... Nada importanto... ¿no?  
  
... No lo sé.  
  
Dicho aquello, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. No sabían porque, no  
sabían como... ni tan solo sabían si querían o no, pero algo les  
impulsaba a hacer aquello. Hermione retiró sus labios de los de Harry  
fieramente, de golpe y sopetón, sin pensarlo mucho. Miró a Harry con los  
ojos empapados de lágrimas, y, cuando esté se las intentó quitar, ella se  
apartó.  
  
Harry... – sollozaba Hermione- ¿Has visto lo que estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy besando al que no quiero! Harry, soy... soy... una lag....  
  
¡Calla! No te culpes por ello Hermione, no tienes la culpa. He sido yo, perdóname, sabía que estabas con Malfoy y he accedido a besarte. En serio, todo es por mí, perdóname. Malfoy y Ron no deben saber nada.  
  
No, no, por supuesto. Gracias por todo Harry... Buenas noches.  
  
Y así, con dos besos, Hermione marchó corriendo al dormitorio femenino. Esa noche Hermione estaba muy inquieta. Malfoy era ahora mucho para ella, era tal vez su novio (no sabía aún que eran); Ron era un amigo poco convencional, le parecía muy atractivo y tenía su... gracia; Harry era un amigo de toda la vida pero con el cual pasaba algo nuevo, algo mágico. Estaba demasiado confusa como para conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, quería sentir más, más amor. Al día siguiente, cuando bajó a la sala común, pudo cruzar su mirada con la de Harry, pero no con la de Ron, no se atrevía. Ron continuaba con su cara de enfado, hasta con Harry utilizaba una tono peculiarmente amargo. Mientras bajaba al Gran comedor iba pensando en algo para decirle a Ron, pues no quería seguir enfadada con él. Cuando iba a decirle algo (aparatosamente ingeniado) a punto de llegar a la puerta del Gran comedor, alguien le cogió por la cintura y le besó el cuello, cosa que hizo que Hermione se parara y emitiera alguna risa. Pronto vio la melena rubia de Malfoy cuando se miraron de cara para darse un beso. Hermione le miró; estaba como siempre, nada había cambiado desde ayer.  
  
Hola mi amor, - decía Malfoy, sonriente- ¿qué tal todo?  
  
Hola Draco, cariño... Muy bien gracias. Ahora iba a almorzar...  
  
¿Sabes qué? ,prefiero comer la miel de tus labios que cualquier cosa que pueda comer de las manos de los elfos.  
  
Hermione se derritió en sus brazos tras esa declaración, no podía resistirse al encanto de Malfoy. Ni la mirada cortante de Ron consiguió sacarla de aquella sensación de bienestar. Hermione le "premió" por aquello que le había dicho y le besó los labios de forma aún más profunda, fue un beso aún más largo.  
  
Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic! Ya tenía ganas de acabarlo. Reconozco que el principio de este capítulo es un poco aburrido, pero el resto es algo mejor. El próximo capítulo será de mayor calidad! Prometido! Y, por cierto, ahora ya me podéis hacer reviews anónimas y no anónimas, que yo lo he cambiado. Recuerdos a todos!!! Reviews por favor!! Y mi e-mail es Cervantes(barra baja)junior(arroba)hotmail(punto)com 


	3. No soy un juguete de tres

Una Hermione distinta  
  
Capítulo 3- No soy un juguete de tres  
  
Ya habían sonado las campanas, ya era más de mediodía. Hermione estaba leyendo un libro que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon antes de empezar el curso, era lo que ella nombraba "lectura ligera". Cuando se encontraba más sumergida en la lectura, notó unos labios que empezaron a comerle el cuello y unos brazos que la apresaban por la cintura. Después de que ella soltara una pequeña risa y saliera de su ensimismamiento, dijo:  
  
Draco, mi amor, para, ya sabes que en estos lares de Hogwarts hay demasiada gente para mi gusto.  
  
No, no; no soy Draco.- dijo el chico, apartándose a su pesar del cuello de la chica.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Hermione se puso en pie algo asustada, cerró el libro y le miró. Abrió los ojos como dos platos al descubrir quien era. Se encontraba ante Harry. Éste lucía una gran sonrisa, y parecía que (por una vez es un su vida) había intentado peinarse un poco su revoltoso pelo. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar al suelo y sentirse avergonzada, cosa que quedó clara con su notable sonrojo. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor por si acaso alguien (alguien de Slytherin, mayormente) había vito la escena.  
  
Harry, ya te dije ayer que esto no podía ser.- le repitió Hermione, insistente- Yo estoy con Draco, y tú lo sabes.  
  
No, no estás con Malfoy, y ambos los sabemos. Aún no sois novios, por lo tanto, no le estás siendo infiel. En todo caso, estás divirtiéndote. Malfoy y yo tenemos el mismo derecho de besarte mientras no salgas con uno de nosotros.  
  
¿Eso no lo tendría que decidir yo, cariño?- inquirió Hermione, sarcásticamente.  
  
Harry le hizo una breve afirmación con la cabeza, pero pronto se encontraron en un nuevo beso, aunque no duró nada, ya que Hermione le apartó. Pero, en cuanto decidió mirarle a la cara, no puedo evitar morderse el labio inferior del deseo de besarle y abrazarle. Aprovechando la ocasión, Harry le dijo de ir a un lugar de Hogwarts donde seguro nadie. Hermione dudó unos instantes, pero no pudo rechazar la propuesta de Harry. Pronto entraron en Hogwarts y empezaron a recorrer, sigilosamente, los pasillos del colegio. No tardaron mucho en legar a la sala de los menesteres, la sala escondida de Hogwarts. Harry empujó con poca fuerza a Hermione hacia dentro, y él entró con ella. Había una cama y la chica se asustó un poco, pensando que pasaría algo de lo que, tal vez, se iba a arrepentir. Harry empezó a besarla en los labios y las cogió por la cintura, mientras Hermione pasaba sus brazos por su trepidante cuello. Sin poderlo evitar, Hermione cayó en la cama, y Harry encima de él. Al pasar tal cosa, Hermione apartó sus labios y le empujó para que retrocediese.  
  
Harry estamos yendo demasiado lejos. – le rogó- No quiero ir tan rápido en una relación, las cosas más lentas. Si ni siquiera con Draco he ido tan rápido...  
  
Hermione tubo la sensación de que aquello que había dicho había ofendido a Harry y gravemente, porque su cara cambió de forma radical. Se ató el botón que se le había desatado de la camisa y cruzó su mirada con la de Hermione.  
  
Es decir, - intentaba comprender Harry- que soy tu segundo plato. Siempre que pueda ser con Malfoy, ¡al ataque con Malfoy! Pero si no está, ¡venga, me conformo con el pobre de Harry!  
  
No saques tan rápido tus equivocadas conclusiones, Harry. – le pidió Hermione, poniéndose muy seria- Yo ya te he dicho que a Malfoy es a quien quiero. Es evidente – añadió, viendo que en el rostro de Harry relucía indignación- que por ti siento algo, esto no es algo espontáneo – "¿o sí?", se cuestionó Hermione- pero estoy muy confusa. Deja que me lo piense, ¿vale?  
  
Hermione le pasó su mano por la mejilla derecha, y Harry pareció calmarse del todo. Se abrazaron; Hermione porque necesitaba consuelo, Harry porque era cuando mejor se sentía. Cuando se hubieron mirado tras el abrazo, procedieron a salir. Hermione se arrepentiría por eso más tarde. Fueron los dos juntos a la sala común, cogieron el material para la siguiente clase, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas (impartida por Hagrid, por supuesto), y volvieron a salir. Compartían sesión con Ravenclaw, cuyos alumnos parecían estar más pendientes que Harry y Hermione, que no se separaron en toda la clase. Hermione pudo observar que la cara de Ron seguía aún bastante agria. Parecía, más que enfadado, indignado. Hermione no era tonta, y podía adivinar que Ron sentía algo más que amistad por ella. Tal vez no era amor, pero había una chispa de calor entre ellos, que en los últimos días era una chispa explosiva (no por el afecto, sino porque no se hablaban para nada). Hagrid, por primera vez, había decidido dar una lección de preparación para tratar a una extraña criatura ("qué peligro", pensaban los alumnos) por lo que pidió un permiso (concedido) para transportar mesas a los jardines de Hogwarts. En un momento de ensoñamiento, Hermione arrancó un trozo de pergamino y escribió algo. De pronto, Ron recibió en su mesa un papelito; miró hacia atrás y vio la cara sonriente de Hermione. Decidió leer la notita; decía: "Quiero hablar contigo luego, no podemos seguir así. Te veo después de clase delante del campo de Quiditch". Ron miró la nota un poco más antes de arrugarla y guardársela en un bolsillo, miró a Hermione y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con el dedo pulgar, la chica quedó complacida y se lo demostró con una sonrisa. Cuando la clase finalizó, Ron marchó rápidamente al campo de Quiditch, y Hermione se despidió de Harry tras contarle lo que había hecho. Por el camino, se encontró a Malfoy, que mostraba un rostro muy serio.  
  
Hermione, tenemos que hablar urgentemente.- casi bramó el rubio  
  
Hola Draco, - dijo dándole un beso- ahora no puedo, he quedado con Ron, te veo luego, ¿vale, mi amor?  
  
De acuerdo, te veo esta noche en la sala de menesteres, ¿de acuerdo? Es muy importante.  
  
¿En la sala de menesteres? – inquirió Hermione, con tono juguetón y pícaro- Cariño, que somos prefectos...  
  
Bueno, ¿eso qué más da? Para algo somos prefectos, porque somos superiores y tenemos más derechos que cualquier vulgar alumno.  
  
Mmm... Me gusta tu filosofía. De acuerdo, a las once allí nos vemos. ¡No llegues tarde!  
  
Así, y con un beso, se despidieron. Hermione estaba muy extrañada por la actitud de Malfoy; la cara de éste la había asustado, pensaba que quería romper con ella en un principio, pero por la forma en que le devolvió el beso vio claramente que no. Se sonrojó cuando pensó que tal vez hoy Malfoy se le iba a declarar, eso podría explicar su serio rostro, ya que él era muy cerrado y aquello le costaba mucho. Finalmente llegó delante del campo de Quiditch. Ron estaba allí, sentado en un banco, mirando un reloj de aguja que llevaba en el brazo derecho. Se cruzaron sus miradas y Ron se levantó.  
  
Hola Ron, cariño. – le saludó Hermione, dándole dos besos- ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Bien, bien gracias... ¿De qué querías hablar, Hermione?  
  
Verás, Ron. Ya sé que últimamente estás muy enfadado, seguramente porque salgo con Malfoy, -Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero Hermione se lo impidió- y lo entiendo porque lleva años siendo nuestro peor compañero, pero las cosas han cambiado. Sólo te pido que me vuelvas a tratar como antes, Ron...  
  
¿Cómo antes de cuándo? ¿Cómo antes de empezar el curso o cómo antes de que salieras con Malfoy?  
  
¿Perdón? – exclamó Hermione- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Vamos, Hermione, ¡no te hagas la tonta! Sabes tan bien como yo que no eres la misma desde que has vuelto del verano. Has cambiado totalmente, eres más cariñosa, más amable, no te preocupas tanto por los estudios... A eso me refiero.  
  
Ron, si eso te molesta, me lo hubieras dicho y ya está, te trato como antes.  
  
¡De eso nada! – gritó Ron. Se sonrojó mucho y durante unos instantes fue incapaz de mirar a Hermione- A mí me gusta mucho como eres ahora y me parece que has cambiado a mejor... Perdona Hermione me he salido de tono sólo porque...  
  
Ron no fue capaz de continuar. Su cabeza parecía un tomate con orejas y tuvo que retirar su vista de los bellos ojos castaños de Hermione. Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos... Hermione y Ron recordaban para ellos mismos aquellos momentos juntos... esas peleas que les caracterizaban tanto, estropeaban su relación pero a la vez les unía, habían creado un lazo especial entre ellos dos.  
  
Hermione, - decía Ron, aún muy sonrojado- tal vez es tarde, pero tengo que decírtelo... Me gustas mucho. Siento que nos hayamos peleado tanto estos años, siento que hayamos tenido tan mal rollo juntos... ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que he desaprovechado junto a ti, Hermione, y lo siento, lo lamento mucho. Y te quiero.  
  
Me alegra saber eso, Ron, de verdad. Pensaba que jamás volverías a dirigirme la palabra.  
  
Y, bueno, ¿qué me dices?  
  
¿Decirte? ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ron? Era para eso que te he citado aq...  
  
Ron le dio un beso con fuerza. Hermione intentó liberarse (aunque usando poca fuerza), pero no consiguió escapar de los brazos de Ron, y acabó por abrazarle devolverle el beso. Poco después se separó de él y le dio un gran bofetón, con mucha rabia. Ron se quedó atónito.  
  
¡Ya basta, Ron! – gritó la chica- ¿¡Sólo sirvo para eso!? ¡Soy mucho más que una muñeca que podéis usar a vuestro antojo! ¡Soy una persona!  
  
Hermione se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y Ron la apaciguó entre sus brazos. La chica seguía llorando, aunque con menos intensidad, hasta que al final dejó de llorar. Entonces pudo mirar a Ron a la cara.  
  
No te quiero Ron, - dijo decidida- ¡no quiero estar contigo nunca más! ¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Sigues siempre el mismo de siempre, el arrogante! ¡No vuelvas a mirarme nunca más! ...Vete de mi vida para siempre.  
  
Dicho esto, la chica huyó corriendo, desconsolada; corrió a dentro del castillo y Ron le perdió la pista. El pelirrojo aún se estaba preguntando que era lo que había pasado, pues cuando estaba llorando se acurrucó en sus brazos y de repente se había esfumado esa sensación de amor y bienestar y se había ofendido. Ron quedó destrozado, no podía con su alma. De pronto se empezó a encontrar mal, le dolía mucho el pecho y no podía respirar; iba emitiendo sonoros ruidos con los que intentaba tragar aire, pero se estaba asfixiando...  
  
Aquí acaba el tercer capítulo!! Creo que es el mejor de los tres que he hecho, creo que no me ha quedado mal, sobretodo el final! Iba a hacerlo más duradero, pero como he visto que es un buen final he parado aquí!! Sólo decirles (deciros) que en los próximos capítulos sabréis qué era lo Hermione escribía en esa libreta del capítulo uno, no puedo aseguraros que sea en el próximo capítulo pero... sorpresa. Y habrá enfados y alguna pelea (sin comentar las rebeliones contra Snape y McGonagall). Adiós!! Reviews por favor!! 


	4. Amor, sustos y batallas

Una Hermione distinta  
  
Capítulo 4. Amor, sustos y batallas  
  
Hermione y Harry volvían de Pociones. Había sido otra de esas horas indescriptibles, que pasaban tan lentamente que parecían eternas. Pero había algo muy raro, Ron no había acudido a las clase. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse culpable, suponía que estaría muy dolido por lo que le había dicho, y él no tenía para nada la culpa de todo aquello; de echo, Hermione le había devuelto el beso. Soltó alguna lágrima pero las tuvo que tragar porque no quería que nadie (sobretodo Harry y Malfoy) sospechara nada. Fueron a la sala común, pues supusieron que Ron estaría allí. Tras decir la contraseña, entraron apresuradamente al salón, pero allí no estaba. Empezaron a buscar por los dormitorios pero no lo encontraban.  
  
Harry, ¡no está por ningún sitio!- gritó Hermione, casi histérica- Que lío, por Dios, ¿dónde estará? – empezó a llorar desconsolada.  
  
¿Se puede saber que demonios le has dicho cuando os habéis reunido antes delante del campo de Quiditch? – preguntó Harry, ruidosamente.  
  
Yo... yo... – reanudó su llorera- Me he pasado mucho con él, he dicho cosas que no quería... ¡Todo es culpa mía!  
  
Tranquila, tranquila. – la tranquilizaba, dándole un beso- Ahora vamos a comer, luego le seguimos buscando, ¿vale?  
  
Hermione afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y salió, de la mano de Harry, de la sala común. La chica no podía dejar de pensar lo que había hecho. Se encontró a Malfoy en la puerta del Gran comedor, y éste notó que algunas lágrimas habían corrido por sus mejillas. Hermione le tranquilizó diciéndole que no le pasaba nada, que estaba bien; y aprovechó para recordarle la cita de la noche. Malfoy insistía en consolarla abrazándola y comiéndola a besos, hasta que esta decidió ir al Gran comedor. Ron tampoco estaba allí, y no puedo hacer más que soltar algunas lágrimas. Se sentó junto a Harry que la miraba con compasión. Les extrañó también no ver a Hagrid en la mesa de los profesores. Pronto descubrieron porque, y no les alegró nada; entró de repente en el comedor con alguien en brazos.  
  
Profesores, - dijo entrando, con alguien entre los brazos que aparentemente desmayado- le he encontrado delante del campo de Quiditch.  
  
Todos los alumnos se levantaron para ver a quien llevaba entre sus brazos, pero ninguno alcanzó a ver al chico, ya que la estatura de Hagrid no lo permitía. El semigigante avanzó hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores, mostró el chico al director y a la profesora McGonagall y dijo: "Es Ronald Weasley". Hermione soltó un breve chillido de desconsuelo y empezó a llorar; aunque por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta, o casi nadie. La profesora McGonagall ordenó que lo llevara a la enfermería, y el director lanzó un mensaje de despreocupación a los alumnos, lanzando una especial mirada a Harry, Hermione y a Ginny. Después de clase, los tres fueron a ver a Ron. Mme Pomprey les aseguó que el chico estaba bien, que sólo había sido una recaída provocada, seguramente, por un bajón de azúcar. Tras la visita, pudieron volver a sus respectivas casas sin la gran preocupación que sentían antes. La noche no tardó en llegar. Hermione partió de su habitación a les once menos cinco, para encontrarse con Malfoy en la sala de los menesteres. Como un caballero, Malfoy ya estaba allí. La invitó a pasar. Le sorprendió que la habitación estuviera como estaba la vez que fue con Harry. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Malfoy se lanzó a por ella dándole un gran beso en los labios, y Hermione, como siempre, respondió, y además le abrazó con muchas fuerzas. Aquella vez, si se acomodaron en la cama. Tras el beso, Malfoy se levantó y Hermione pasó de estar estirada a estar sentada.  
  
Hermione, quería hablar contigo. Sé que me has sido infiel.  
  
¿Cómo? – inquirió ésta, sorprendida- ¿Qué dices?  
  
¡Lo sabes perfectamente! – le gritó Malfoy- El otro día te vi salir con Potter de esta sala, y estaba tal y como está ahora. La próxima vez que salgas de ella, vigila que no haya nadie en los alrededores. Y luego, lo de Weasley. No sé que demonios le has hecho, pero algo pasó entre vosotros dos que...  
  
Hermione le calló con un beso, y luego se puso a llorar. Malfoy no se pudo resistir a consolarla mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña.  
  
No pasó nada, Draco, nada de nada. – le aseguró Hermione- Sólo le dije a Ron que él y yo no podíamos ser más que amigos, que yo te quería a ti, a nadie más.  
  
¿Y lo de Potter? A Potter te lo llevaste a la cama.  
  
¡Qué cama ni que niño muerto! ¡Pues claro que no!  
  
Entonces... ¿que pasó entonces? La cama no estaba precisamente llana, sino algo arrugada. No me puedes engañar.  
  
Con Harry... me lié con Harry. – afirmó Hermione- Con Harry sí que pasó algo, me lié con él. ¡Pero sólo fue un calentón! Yo sólo te quiero a ti, Draco.  
  
¿Cómo... cómo puedes ser tan ruin, Hermione? ¡Te liaste con Potter todo y salir conmigo! ¡Por Dios, creía que eras más decente!  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se tiró encima de Malfoy y le besó, seguidamente hizo que se estirara en la cama. La chica se quitó la túnica y la camisa.  
  
Sólo te quiero a ti, Draco, haz que te entre en la cabeza. ¿Quiéres que te demuestre cuánto te quiero, Draco?  
  
Hermione... – decía malfoy casi en un susurro, impactado por el comportamiento de la chica- Sí.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry y Ginny bajaron solos al Gran comedor, ya que Hermione aún no había levantado y Ron no se encontraba en disposición. La chica entró en el Gran comedor quince minutos después, acompañada de Malfoy. Estaba muy risueña, y con una sonrisa aún más fuerte dijo adiós a su novio. Cuando se acercó a la mesa de su casa, saludó a Ginny y a Harry. Cuando acabaron de comer, Harry se acercó a Hermione.  
  
Buenos días Hermione.  
  
Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Verás, ¿ayer llegaste muy tarde, no? ¿Cuántas horas has dormido?  
  
¿Ahora eres mi padre, Harry? – dijo Hermione, sarcásticamente- Déjame en paz.  
  
Harry le cogió la muñeca para impedir que se marchara.  
  
Así que te lo montaste con Malfoy, ¿eh? Muy bien, muy bien, Hermione. ¿Qué tal es en la cama? ¿Te...?  
  
Harry recibió una sonora bofetada que resonó por todo el Gran comedor. Todos los alumnos se giraron, igual que los profesores, que se miraban entre ellos extrañados. Hermione se sonrojó y miró al suelo, mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor. La profesora Mc Gonagall fue hacia los dos chicos, desviando las miradas hacia ella, pero alguien se le adelantó, dando un empujón a Harry.  
  
¿Qué pasa, Potter? – dijo Malfoy, arrogante- ¿De qué vas ahora?  
  
No te metas en esto, Malfoy, apártate.  
  
Y una mierda, escoria. Apártate de ella, ¿no ves acaso que le molestas? Ya la has jodido lo suficiente.  
  
¿Qué coño estás diciendo? – gruñó Harry, sacando la varita- Fuera de aquí, maldito mortífago, ¿no ves que no pintas nada?  
  
¡Atrévete a repetir eso! – gritó Malfoy, realmente enfadado, sacando la varita- ¡Icendio!  
  
Dichas esas palabras, la túnica de Harry empezó a arder, Harry se la quitó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que Snape se levantaba de la mesa, bastante escandalizado. Hermione les miraba impresionada y sin palabras a añadir. Mc Gonagall intentó detenerles sin mucho éxito, y Dumbledore se acercó a ellos; pero, por sorpresa, Harry le apuntó con la varita, haciéndole retroceder.  
  
Le advierto que se mantenga fuera de lo que no le cierne, profesor Dumbledore. – le dijo Harry, muy serio- Esto lo solucionaremos nosotros.  
  
Ya es suficiente, señor Potter. – le advirtió el profesor Snape- Piense en lo caro que costará para su casa cada instante de esta pelea.  
  
Le pido silencio, profesor Snape. – exclamó Malfoy, apuntándolo con la varita- Esto no le incumbe.  
  
En ese momento, la profesora Mc Gonagall y Snape se miraron. Harry y Malfoy se habían rebelado contra las dos personas que más admiraban (Malfoy imitando a su contrincante), y ambos profesores y el director se sintieron incapaces de controlar la situación. Harry y Malfoy siguieron peleando, y Hermione se protegió con Ginny en la primer fila de los espectadores, mientras los profesores seguían sin saber qué hacer ante aquella situación.  
  
Dime, Malfoy; ¿cómo es Hermione en la cama? – le preguntaba ofensivamente mientras seguían lanzándose hechizos- ¿Te gustó?  
  
No sé porque, - le respondió- pero creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿no crees, cara cortada?  
  
¡Expelliarmus! – gritó una voz conocida, desde la puerta del Gran comedor.  
  
La varita de ambos saltó por los aires, al igual que ellos que acabaron topando al vuelo y cayendo en diferentes mesas de la sala. Todos miraron quien había lanzado el hechizo, y descubrieron que aquel era Ron, con un aspecto mejor que la última vez que lo vieron en brazos de Hagrid. Hermione fue hacia él y le abrazó.  
  
Suéltame, Hermione. – le ordenó- Todo esto es culpa tuya; lo sabes, ¿no es así? Mira el lío que has montado.  
  
Ron, tú ya sabes que no quiero nada de esto, si yo lo hubiese podido evitar no habría pasado.  
  
Ron le dio la espalda y salió del comedor. Hermione se le quedó mirando bastante confundida y avergonzada, sintiéndose la gran culpable de todo en cuanto había pasado. En cuanto todos los alumnos salieron de su ensimismamiento, el profesor Dumbledore les mandó a las salas comunes con un "¡se ha acabado el espectáculo, id cada uno a su habitación!", pero ordenando también que Hermione, Harry, Malfoy le acompañaran a su despacho; aquello ya eran palabras mayores, no era como , avanzaron detrás de Dumbledore, con las miradas de los alumnos y los profesores calvadas como felchas. Mc Gonagall y Snape también lo estaban pasando mal.  
  
Aquí acaba el cuarto capítulo de mi fic! Bueno ahora se ha puesto emocionante, aunque no es tan bueno como el capítulo tres (según mí). Me desanima un poco no recibir muchas reviews, así que si habéis llegado hasta aquí, por favor, dejadme reviews. ¿Aún queréis saber que son aquellas cosas que Hermione había escrito en su libreto o qué paso en el verano para que ella cambiara? ¡Animadme a subirlo! ¡Abrazos! 


	5. Ron, sólo tú

Una Hermione distinta  
  
Capítulo 5.  
  
Los tres alumnos estaban realmente asustados. A cada paso que hacían hacia el despacho del director se imaginaban lo peor. Iban seguidos de McGonagall y Snape, ya que eran los jefes de sus casas. Hermione estaba especialmente escandalizada; ella, que siempre había sido tan perfecta, tan impecable; ahora se veía inmersa en su primer lío en Hogwarts y, además, yendo al despacho del mismísimo de director, para ella aquello ya no podía ir a peor. Harry estaba bastante despreocupado, pues ya se había librado de otras tantas y una más no le vendría tampoco tan mal... ¿o sí? Malfoy estaba un poco más preocupado. Por qué negarlo, Dumbledore siempre le había tenido un poco de manía por ser quien era y ser hijo de quien era, y temía su destino próximo. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del despacho del director, y cuando los dos profesores se dispusieron a entrar, Dumbledore les impidió el paso, aquello era peor de lo que pensaban. Llegaron pronto al despacho y Dumbledore les ofreció silla y bolas de chocolate.  
  
Bien, - dijo Dumbledore- supongo que sois conscientes de la que habéis montado hoy en el Gran comedor. En mis... años de presidencia en esta escuela, jamás había visto un alboroto así... bueno, exceptuando a la panda de Potter, Black, Lupin, Y y Pettigrew; pero son tiempos pasados y yo tampoco hacía de director... Volviendo al tema. Lo que ha pasado hoy es una falta grave, y a parte de substraer treinta puntos a las casas por cada alumno, nos plantearemos vuestra expulsión. Exceptuándola a usted, señorita Granger, usted no tema por ser expulsada. Pero luego quiero hablar con usted... sobre la sala de menesteres. Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, pueden retirarse. Señorita Granger, por favor, quédese un momento.  
  
Me parece que sobre la sala de menesteres tenemos que ver tanto yo como Potter, señor, - le explicó Malfoy.  
  
Lo imagino, señor Malfoy, lo imagino. – afirmó- Pero quiero hablar con ella, si no les molesta.  
  
Harry y Malfoy tuvieron que resignarse y marcharse a su sala común, haciendo una parte del camino juntos. Cuando se dispersaron, no se despidieron ni sacaron sus varitas; no tenían muchas ganas de hablar ni de tener nada que ver el uno con el otro, sobretodo Malfoy, que se sentía gravemente engañado y dolorido, sentimientos que nunca habían emergido de su corazón, que parecía ser de hielo durante tantos años. Cuando Harry llegó a la sala común, no se fue a dormir, decidió esperar a que Hermione llegara y ayudarla en lo que pudiese, pues se sentía profusamente culpable, le había fallado como amigo... "y como novio", pensó; pero luego descubrió cuán descabellado era pensar eso; "o tal vez no tanto", se dijo para él. No podía evitar sentirse algo más que amigo de Hermione, después de todo lo que había pasado, le era imposible. Como tardaba mucho en llegar, subió a su dormitorio y se puso el pijama, y volvió a bajar. En ese momento, Hermione entró por la puerta. Estaba llorando y muy roja, y entró pisando fuerte.  
  
Hermione; - la saludó Harry, muy preocupado- ¿cómo estás?  
  
Harry... – decía entre sollozos.  
  
Tranquila, tranquila; - la calmó Harry, abrazándola- cuéntame, Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado? Sentémonos, ven.  
  
Ambos se sentaron en el sofá para dos personas, cerca del fuego. Hermione empezó a secarse las lágrimas con las mangas y a tranquilizándose. Fue entonces cuando miró a Harry a los ojos y empezó a explicarle lo ocurrido.  
  
Ha sido horrible, Harry, horrible. No sé cómo, pero Dumbledore lo sabe todo, ¡todo! En un principio, me ha dicho que ya no soy prefecta, me han quitado el título y la insignia. – volvió a llorar, pero pronto pudo contenerse- Por primera vez he intentado defenderme ante un profesor, pero no mi valía no fue suficiente. Luego, a parte de los sesenta puntos menos para nuestra casa, le ha quitado cuarenta más por el uso de la sala de menesteres sin necesidad aparente, veinte a Slytherin también.  
  
Bueno... Tranquila, Hermione; tampoco es tan horrible, podría ser peor.  
  
Es peor. – le aseguró Hermione- Mucho peor. Voy a... hacer las maletas.  
  
¿Las malestas? – inquirió Harry, extrañado ¿Cómo que hacer las maletas?  
  
Harry, no eres tonto... ¡Me han expulsado! ¡Expulsado! ¿¡Sabes que significa eso!?  
  
Que tenemos que ir a luchar para que eso no pase. – explicó una voz provinente de los dormitorios- Así que, rápido Harry, vamos al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Bajó el último peldaño de la escalera, iba vestido: era Ron. Hermione se quedó bastante impresionada al verle ya preparado para ir a hablar con Dumbledore. En ese momento Entró una lechuza en la habitación con una carta, y fue a parar a las manos de Hermione. Vio que era un pergamino que estaba enrollado con un hilo de seda, y en este iba colgado un círculo de papel con el sello de Slytherin. "Draco", pensó Hermione. Y estaba en lo cierto. Empezaron a leerla: "Buenas noches Hermione. Te escribo para saber que es lo que te ha dicho el director. ¿Qué ha pasado? Espero que estés bien. Responde pronto. Besos: Draco".  
  
Harry ve a vestire. – le ordenó Ron- Hermione intenta tranquilizarte, siéntate. Yo voy a responder la carta a Malfoy.  
  
¡No! – negó Hermione- ¡Soy yo la que tengo que responder! Además, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le vas a poner.  
  
¡Calla y siéntate! Harry, ¿estás sordo? ¡Ve a cambiarte!  
  
Con estas palabras, Harry subió al dormitorio. Hermione aún estaba muy sorprendida, y con los ojos muy abiertos; pero había dejado de llorar. Resignada y sin palabras a añadir, se sentó en una butaca y, en silencio, miró al fuego. Ron, mientras tanto, cogió una pluma, la mojó en la tinta y empezó a escribir, muy detenidamente. Hermione temía un poco lo que Ron pudiera escribir en aquella carta; entonces notó que tenía en el bolsillo esa libreta donde había escrito anteriormente cosas en distintas clases, y en la cual Harry y Ron estaban muy interesados. Con una sonrisa, la tiró al fuego sin pensarlo dos veces. Miró a Ron y empezó a pensar. Había sido muy mala con él, y sin embargo ahora él la estaba ayudando; le había rechazado y aún así él no se lo había tenido en cuenta; sonrió levemente mientras le veía escribir. Empezó a notar calor en su pecho y se sonrojó, un poco avergonzada. Cuando fue hacia él, éste se levantó y envió la respuesta. Una vez hecho, miró a Hermione.  
  
¿Qué has escrito, Ron? – le preguntó Hermione mirándole a los ojos.  
  
Nos encontraremos con él delante del despacho de Dumbledore en diez minutos, dudo que no venga.  
  
¿Has firmado el pergamino con mi nombre?  
  
No, con el mío. La carta es mía, no eres tú quien debes escribirle... y yo también me siento culpable, así que no puedo hacer menos.  
  
Nada de eso, Ronny. – negó Hermione, acariciándole la mejilla- Te traté más que fatal, horriblemente. No sé como pude. Perdóname, Ron, lo siento.  
  
Me alegro que me digas eso, Hermione. No tengo nada más a añadir.  
  
Yo sí. – dijo Hermione.  
  
Entonces, la chica se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios, pasándole los brazos por el cuello. Luego, le miró con esos ojos que sólo ella sabe poner, que hacen que cualquiera se funda ante ellos.  
  
Al fin sé que, a quien quiero, es sólo a ti, Ronny. Perdona que no me haya dado cuenta antes. Dime... ¿quieres salir conmigo?  
  
Ahora iremos a ver Dumbledore. Cuando te vuelva a hacer prefecta y rechace la idea de tu expulsión, romperás con Malfoy y empezaremos a salir. Pero si te fuiste con Malfoy a la cama es que realmente le querías, ¿no?  
  
Exacto. Realmente le quería, y mucho. Pero ahora he cambiado mis sentimientos. Olvídalo, amor.  
  
Ron no pudo evitarla y al cogió por la cintura y empezó a besarla salvajemente, sin que ella lo esperase. El chico no podía esperar más para desatar toda aquella pasión que durante ya vario tiempo había ido guardando en su interior y que quería salir, que tarde o temprano iba a atacar a su víctima. Tras el beso le dijo sonrojándose muchísimo:  
  
La verdad es que me hacía mucha ilusión que tu primera vez fuera conmigo, Hermione.  
  
Ya no hay marcha atrás Ron. Pero esto no quiera decir nada, mi amor.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Harry descendió por el último peldaño de la escalera y emprendieron el camino hacia delante del despacho de Dumbledore. Ron y Hermione no le dijeron nada a Harry, prefirieron que no supiese nada por el momento, aunque Hermione tal vez tuviese que decírselo a Malfoy en cuanto rompiese con él, si éste le pidiera explicación. Pronto llegaron a su destino. Malfoy ya estaba allí, esperándoles. Hermione se sonrojó y le dirigió un saludo insonoro. Cuando el chico la fue a besar, ella le detuvo. Éste, muy confundido tuvo que ceder después de que Hermione le asegurase que luego recibiría explicaciones. Una vez allí ya no sabían que hacer, pues no podían seguir sin la contraseña secreta. Finalmente la recordaron y la pronunciaron. La puerta se abrió, y, un poco atemorizados, pasaron al despacho.  
  
¿Profesor Dumbledore?- inquirió Harry.  
  
Oyeron el sonido de una silla cambiando de puesto, y entonces vieron como se alzó ante ellos el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Buenas noches, alumnos. – les saludó- Me temo que no deberíais estar aquí.  
  
No nos vamos a ir hasta que nos escuche, profesor. – le aseguró Malfoy.  
  
Pues bien, decid que queréis.  
  
Vera, profesor. – empezó Malfoy- Estamos de acuerdo en que Hermione no merece todo el castigo que ha recibido por su parte. ¡No le puede quitar el título de prefecta y pensar en expulsarla, profesor!  
  
Me temo que eso no os incumbe a ninguno de vosotros tres. Esa infracción por parte de una prefecta es muy grave, y aún más viniendo de la srta. Granger, que no s ha dejado muy sorprendidos. Así que...  
  
Profesor, - le interrumpió Malfoy- esto es tan culpa suya como mía y de Harry. Antes de que se castigue a Hermione, estoy dispuesto a... a... a formar parte de la casa Gryffindor, o a que le quiten todos los puntos a mi casa. Pero por lo que más quiera, profesor, por lo que más quiera no la castigue a ella.  
  
Lo mismo digo, profesor Dumbledore. – dijo Harry- Se lo ruego, profesor Dumbledore, haga esta vez una excepción, nosotros también lo hemos hecho: ¡estamos tratando con Malfoy, y él con nosotros; ya sabe lo difícil que nos resulta esto!  
  
Dumbledore les miró más intensamente. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la mesa, pensativo. Los cuatro chicos se miraban entre ellos, dubitativos. Hermione estaba muy preocupada y contenía sus lágrimas para no montar una escena.  
  
Está bien. – dijo Dumbledore, al fin- Srta. Greanger, vuelve usted a ser prefecta, y no se la va a sancionar con la expulsión. Eso sí, deberá venir cada tarde durante una hora para hacer un trabajo y una reflexión. Lo siento, pero es lo que hay. ¿Qué me dicen?  
  
Hermione mostraba una gran sonrisa y miraba a los tres chicos dando saltos de alegría. Tras eso, se despidieron de Dumbledore y marcharon. Cuando hubieron salido del despacho, Malfoy fue hacia Hermione y la besó, pero ella le apartó.  
  
Draco, cariño... Sé que te parecerá raro, pero quiero romper contigo.  
  
Malfoy abrió los ojos como dos platos de la impresión.  
  
¿Cómo? – inquirió éste, impresionado- Pero, pero... si lo hemos compartido todo, y en tan poco tiempo.. ¡si yo te quiero, Hermione!  
  
Lo sé, Draco. Y lo que vivimos lo guardaré siempre en el corazón, contigo ha sido la primera vez, y no me arrepiento. Pero mis sentimientos ya no son los mismos, Draco. Lo siento. – le dio dos besos- Adiós, Draco.  
  
Entonces los tres Gryffindors marcharon, y Harry se enteró de lo que había entre Hermione y Ron, y lo aceptó sin rencor.  
  
Pero dime Hermione, - dijo Ron- ¿qué te pasó en el verano que te hizo cambiar tan de repente?  
  
Verás, - sus ojos se entristecieron- Victor me dejó.  
  
¿¡Viky!?- gritó Ron- ¿Salías con él?  
  
La verdad es que sí. Pero me hizo ver que era demasiado cerrada, y ni él me conocía bien. Así que decidí abrirme más y... no me ha salido tan mal si te he conseguido en menos de dos meses y antes al mismísimo Draco Malfoy.  
  
¿Y que era aquello que escribías el primer día de curso en aquella libreta? Cuando nos mirabas y escribías algo...  
  
Una chorrada, - afirmó- yo estaba dispuesta a todo para que la gente viera que yo no soy cerrada ni nada de eso, así que escribí factores de vuestra personalidad y la de Malfoy para ver como podía seduciros... y bueno, vi que Malfoy era emocionalmente muy vulnerable y le ataqué. Y me gustó y empezamos a salir. Pero vi la verdad y sé que te quiero.  
  
Ron la cogió por la cintura y la besó con una pasión que con Malfoy nunca se había desatado. Luego, Hermione y Ron se miraron y ella dijo:  
  
Vamos, que mañana hay clase  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Y aquí se acaba mi fic!! Veis como al final sería un Hermione/Ron? Je je je. Bueno para ser mi primer fanfic no ha estado mal, ¿no? Realmente espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis una review en este capítulo final, eh? Decidme lo que os ha parecido la historia en general, por favor. ¡Gracias! 


End file.
